


My mothers advice

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Boys don't always get it, so Rose takes her mothers advice.





	My mothers advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Just a little One Shot I came up with. A big thanks to my Beta Jane who made this presentable.

_**My mothers advice** _

The library was packed with students, not unusual for this time of the year. The end of year exams were just around the corner.

Rose sat on her favorite table, near the window so she could look at the school grounds whenever she liked. Her eyes were on a thick old volume and as she read, she whispered to herself. After a few minutes (it seemed like hours in Rose’s mind) she wondered when the boy across from her would say something. After the next ten minutes she began to tap her foot against the leg of her chair. Five minutes after that, she sighed loudly and flicked her hair over one shoulder.

“Rose, please” said Scorpius and looked up from his book.

“Oh, did I kick you?” She asked innocently, peering up at him through her eyelashes. “I’m sorry, Scorp.” With that; she looked back down at her book, sighed again, chewed on her bottom lip and read on, still muttering to herself.

“Rose”, Scorpius interrupted “Stop whispering, I can’t concentrate on my reading when you do that!”

“Sorry.” She batted her eyelashes and smiled. She was pleased to see that some color had crept into his pale cheeks.

Once more, she looked at the lines on the page, breathed deeply and read on. Her lips formed words, mutely, as Scorpius had suggested. She brushed her hand through her hair and placed it back on the table, next to her book. The tips of her fingers grazed Scorpius’ and she felt his hand tremble.

After several minutes she turned a page and delivered the final card up her sleeve. Bending forward to read a word in the first paragraph, the first few buttons on her blouse were open. She knew there was nothing to see, but you can imagine what ran through Scorpius’ mind. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up.

“What is it”, she asked concerned. His face was now a bright red and he gulped in air audibly. His eyes pierced hers and he spluttered, lost for words.

“Y-ou…you!”

“Yes? What is it Scorpius?” She said eagerly, leaning further forward and patting his hand encouragingly. He pulled it out of her grasp like it was burned.

“Stop…stop it.”

“What should I stop?”

“Tha…That!” He pointed to her face.

“What do you mean?” Rose’s hands flew to her face. Scorpius almost groaned when her fingers touched her cheek and lingered on her lips.

“Your mouth, your lips”, he croaked.

“What’s wrong with my lips?” she asked alarmed and traced her tongue over her bottom lip. “Did someone curse them?”

Scorpius groaned. “No, they’re just fine.”

“But what is with my lips?” She bent over the table, really close to him. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking again.

“Scorpius, what’s wrong? Look at me,” she commanded, softly pulling his chin up to her.

They looked at each other and the next moment, Scorpius pressed his lips to hers. Several seconds passed, when suddenly he jerked back, grabbed his bag and ran off like the devil was after him. Rose smirked at his retreating back.

“You completely drove him nuts”, Lily whispered accusingly from the next table.

“I did not,” she grinned back.

“Than what exactly did you do?”

“I took my mother’s advice”, Rose laughed, pleased, and leant back.

\----

Review?

 


End file.
